


Hinata fucking dies again

by AnimeXD801, milkbatter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, DONT TAKE THIS TOO SERIOUSLY, M/M, we wrote this as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXD801/pseuds/AnimeXD801, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbatter/pseuds/milkbatter
Summary: Hinata fucking dies and Kuroo and Bokuto are literal party Gods





	Hinata fucking dies again

"TOSS TO ME KAGEYAMA!!! " Hinata shouted as he soured across the gym like a defensive angel. 

Kageyama's mind drifts off to how Hinata's abbs glisten under his shirt, as he tosses the ball to his boyfriend. But he suddenly remembered how much of a dumbass Hinata is as he fucks up to spike which ricocheted into his face. 

"HINATA!!!!!" Kageyama shouts immediately rushing towards his fallen lover. His other teammates have already started towards the small middle blocker, but Kageyama is faster and makes to him first. Dread takes Kageyama over as the small figure doesn't move from his spot, lying limp. The other members arrive and start grabbing the small body in his arms. 

"DON"T TOUCH HIM!!!" Kageyama shouts as they try to take the person he loves. What becomes more alarming is the blood starting to stain his beautiful orange locks. 

"Please we're just trying to help." Pleads Ennoshita, as he reaches towards the orange boy now with sticky red highlights leaking from his head. Kageyama just look back down towards his buttercup and pulls him closer to his chest in a panic.

"That's it I'm calling an ambulance!" Screams Sugamama running to grab his cellular talking device also known as a cellphone. Daichi puts a comforting hand on Kageyama's shoulder then decks him straight in the face. 

"Sorry but you should have listened when we told you to let him go." Dadchi says sternly to Kageyama's unconscious body.

_____________________

Kageyama slowly opens his eyes confused as to where he is, he bolts upward after remembering what had just unfolded before is eyes just.... hours ago maybe? Kageyama had absolutely no clue what time it was, but that wasn't important, what is important is finding out what happend to the light of his life. He makes his way out of the gym and towards the local hospital. After a brisk power walk and one really confusing dance number he finally gets to Miyagi General Hospital.

"Hello how can I help you?" Asks the lady at the front desk

"Where... is... he...," Kageyama pants, trying to catch his breath. What is even worse is the slight smile and the hand that goes to fix her hair as the lady asks who he was talking about. How could she not know! He was the only important person in the building!

"HINATA! Where is he!," Kageyama yelled desperately at the woman.

"Well well well looks like his highness finally showed up." Snarked Karasuno's local asshole Tsukishima. But Kageyama was in no mood for this dick's dickery.

"WHERE IS HE?" He screamed catching the attention of several other visitors, nurses, and patients standing in the lobby with them.

"Jesus calm your fucking tits. He's been in a coma for two days, we kinda forgot about you and left you there lmao, but he's in room 420." Tsukishima said being sorta nice for once in his life, because he knows how much Kageyama cares for the tiny loud annoying shit™. " I'll show you, follow me."

The two walked through the many corridors of the hospital. Wow Kageyama thought this hospital is really loud it sounds like there's a goddamn rave going on. But before he could think about it to much, they had made it to the room. Kageyama took in a deep breath.

"The King™ has graced us with his presence." Tsukishima said as the pair walked through the door. In the room there was a multitude of of flowers, get well bears, cards, and various side characters from different teams. Kageyama suddenly felt terrible that he hadn't gotten his sunflower a live bear like the others had. He felt like a really bad boyfriend. Kageyama decided to stop pitying himself and focus on the real issue. He rushed to the hospital bed where his volleyball angel lie comatose.

"Oh Hinata I'm so sorry." Kageyama whispered into his angelic volleyball lover as a single tear rolled down his cheek and landed onto the orange mop's delicate hand. If only something he could he'd do anything to hear orangette's stupid comments, like "Kageyama watch me eat this entire watermelon!", or "I won hahaha (even though he totally cheated.)" Please god you must help me wake him up.

"What's up sluts?!" Kuroo asked walking into the room with only boxer shorts, sunglasses, decked out with glow stick jewelry, and a fidget spinner balancing on his middle finger. With Bokuto right behind him with similar attire but with a fidget spinner on each finger. The music was even louder now an it was obvious that somehow the party was following-no centered around these two. With the door still opened the seemingly invisible smoke machine was letting in smoke and strobe lights into the dull room. But then the Tokyo Bois™ soon closed the door and hid the party behind the door.

"Oh fucking christ," Tsukki swears under his breath as his daddy walks over him.

"What's up French fry? You miss me?," Kuroo then proceeds to shove the fidget spinner into his pocket to lead his boyfriend into the bathroom. 

"Have fun bro! Use protection!" Brokuyo chirps before winking. Bokuto turn to the audience, and Kageyama has a feeling that this wont end well at all.

"Everyone wants to see Hinata wake up right?" Bokuto asks you and all the others reading this shit. "Well for that to happen, we gotta have some fun~"

Everyone in the hospital room is very worried as to what the actual fuck Bokuto means by this, but they don't need to contemplate for very long as he starts talking again.

" What we need is testicles- I mean tentacles." Bokuto suddenly starts throwing the fidget spinners he was keeping in his underwear but to everyone's surprise in mid air they turned into tentacles. The rubbery kind that slip onto people's fingers and resemble dildos but tinier.

"Did someone mention testicles?" Kuroo asks stepping out of the bathroom his hair somehow more messier than before and cover in hickeys. But before anyone can respond they all turn there attention to Hinata rising from his two day sleep, Hinata looks around and immediately regrets this decision to wake up once he look around the room which is littered with tentacles, bears, and hot anime boys, he then opened his mouth to speak. Everyone leans closer towards him.

"Who are you people!" He scream in a voice very reminiscent if Patrick from Spongebob.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
